Let's Play The Sims 4: Scream Sorority - Part 3 (Hot Sauna)
'''Let's Play The Sims 4: Scream Sorority |Part 3| Hot Sauna '''is the 3th Part of the Scream Sorority Let's Play. Summary Poppy, in an attempt to as much like Nadia as she possibly can, invites Nadia's boyfriend Chad to the library to study a bunch, however things get steamy when she get overzealous and tries to flirt with him, something her does not appreciate. Unfortunely for her, Eckersley just happened to be there too, witnessing the whole thing, and obviously calling up Nadia. Poppy, in an attempt to relief some stress, goes up to the gym to relax at a sauna, but is locked inside by a mysterious figure and dies from overexposure to steam. Dean Kiser is not having this in her school so she hosts a meeting with both Nadia and Valentina, which leads to nowhere. Sims * Poppy Lee * Nadia Kelso * Eckersley Normanby * Valentina Belle * Peach Shipman * Chad Riff * Ronny Simmons * Desiree Wikins * Bradley Burkhart (mentioned) * Dean Kiser * Professor Hawty Plot Really early in a Monday morning and Peach has nothing better to do then enjoy her good ol' ice cream and using Nadia's computer while she's asleep, socializing with Bradley, totally platonically, accidently leaving a bowl at her desk. However, Nadia isn't asleep for much longer, since she a morning princess who wakes up early everyday for some workout, and go wake up Poppy, who's sleeping in Nadia's bathroom like usual, being her #1 best friend and all. Expelt from the bathroom and ordered to make Nadia some breakfast, the loyal Poppy is scheeming things in her head. She isn't just Nadia's best friend, she's also completely obsessed and enfatuated with her. In fact her biggest dream is to be like Nadia and she thinks: what better way to become Nadia then to start dating who she dates? So she starts planning to invited Chad over for a "study-date" at the library while she makes Nadia's breakfast, really slowly too. In fact, so slow that Nadia's hunger has called up for leftovers, which is not leaving her too happy about it. At the office, as Peach innocently gets the dirty dished off the desk, Nadia vents to Valentina about Poppy's uselessness, and telling her that it might be time for Valentina, who's currently best friend #2, to climb the ranks. Valentina takes advantage of this and tells her she'll do her best as best friend # 1. Meanwhile at the kitchen, which is still a bit messy from a fire "Elkie" has caused earlier, Poppy is not feeling well. Realizing that she has taken far too long on her dish, she's starting to feel a little tense, but her plans for hitting it off with Chad make her feel way more flirty. Waiting for everyone to head out to school, Poppy decides to skip her classes for today and when everyone's out, she calls Chad to hang out at the Quad Manor library. The two meet at the outdoor of the building and start chatting right away, before jumping into the books. However, Poppy has other plans and finds a cozy corner on the second floor where she decides to finally confess her attraction towards him. But Chad is nowhere comfortable with this and totally rejects her, so Poppy ditches him, storming off from near him, only to bump into "Elkie" who has witnessed the entire thing. Even though Poppy begs her not to, Elkie is totally trying to get on Nadia's best terms so she gives her a call, keeping her in touch with her besties latest actions. At school, Nadia is really angry at Poppy and simply cannot believe she's done that. Poppy is out of the library, when she notices some less than kind texts from Nadia regarding her behaviour, and Poppy just isn't in the mood to deal with Nadia's antics, for the first time ever, and most definetly doesn't want to be home when she's there, so she heads off to the gym, where she knows there is a sauna, and relax for a while, forget about her troubles witing till its late enough when she knows Nadia will be sleeping before she gets back home. However, despite her good time in the sauna, the mysterious bear figure comes over and locks the door of the sauna, with Poppy inside, and then leaves, as ominously as they came. When she's done, Poppy desperatly tries to leave the steam room but finds that the door has been locked and is forced to spend more time then that recommended inside the sauna, soon dying from overexposure to the steam. However, a gentlemen is able to pull her out when he knocks the door down, but it was too late. Nadia, "Elkie", Valentina and Peach came as fast as they could and are all devastated with the news, even Nadia who wasn't all that pleased with her. That is all but Peach, who's actually more worried about her spilled ice cream than Poppy's dead body. At the house, the girls are in shock, but work needs to be done to find the culprit. Dean Kiser is not happy with the news though, and pays a visit to the sorority house to ask Nadia some questions about what has happened, and Valentina who's there to back her up. She demands answers to the question of who locked Poppy in the sauna and Nadia sticks to her story: she knows nothing about it, much to the Dean's annoyance, as she is willing to solve the case, sooner or later.